


Guilty

by Beltenebra



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blood Kink, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Mild Blood, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: "I usually am guilty of something or other."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little re-imagining of one of my favorite JE boys, Koyama, as one of my favorite manga boys, Shuldig.

The wind lashed his bright hair across his cheeks as he stood on the roof, eyes close din concentration. He heard a soft growl from his companion who was waiting, impatiently, crouched at his feet. He just needed a little more time… 

Their target was cautious, the pampered, protected daughter of a high-ranking government official. She was far more sensible than he had anticipated and he had to work slowly, insinuating himself into her mind, making her think that his suggestions were her own thoughts. 

He whispered, making his words a sort of spell, exhaling them like smoke, weaving them into the fabric of her mind. 'Your apartment feels so confining tonight. It's lovely, of course but even the most beautiful prison is still a prison. Father said not to go out alone, it's a precarious time for the family, so no clubs or bars. But you can't just stay inside another minute. What you need is some air and room to walk a little. The roof, you should go up to the roof and get some air.' 

She felt instantly better, having made the decision, it felt good to do something. His lips curved up, she never balked at his presence in her mind. His companion tugged at his sleeve and he threaded a hand through dark locks in response, "Hush, Ryo. Our little lamb is on her way up." 

The shorter man grinned fiercely up at him, running the razor edge of his favorite knife almost delicately across his tongue. Koyama laughed and jerked his hand in Ryo's hair, making the knife slip and staining Ryo's lips with his own blood. The telepath knew Ryo couldn't actually feel the pain but they both enjoyed their little games. Ryo licked his lips and chuckled darkly, his eyes darting to the door just now swinging open to reveal a young woman clutching a pack of cigarettes. 

Koyama smiled and waited for the door to click shut behind her before he loosed all of the caution and anxiety he had been holding back out of her conscious thoughts. He dropped his hold on Ryo and murmured, "go" although it wasn't necessary. His partner was half-way across the roof before the girl could even draw breath to scream, already lost to the bloodlust. 

He drew his favorite green trench coat tighter around himself and stepped back a few paces lest he get blood splattered on his pristine white pants. He informed the girl conversationally, "You know, when I was young they told me my powers were a curse. That I was being punished for something. They called me 'guilty'. I don't think they knew how appropriate it would be." He didn't bother to contain his delighted laugh, "I usually am guilty of _something_ or other." 

He got no response but he wasn't surprised. She didn't seem to be in a position to say much of anything at all. He lit up a cigarette, reveling in the rush of nicotine and terror. Ryo seemed like he might take his time tonight so he had a few moments to savor another job well done.


End file.
